Silent Tears
by Lunachu
Summary: Logan is a mute who's just moved from Texas to Minnesota. No-one knows why he doesn't talk, there is no medical reason why he doesnt. Can Kendall and the boys make him open up and speak his first words?
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Not sure how the update schedule for this will be, since this chapter alone took me 3 days and it isn't even that long! But enjoy!**

Logan Mitchell gripped the hook of his backpack as he exited the car, giving his mother a quick kiss on the cheek as he swung the bag around, securing it on his back. Students of all ages pushed past him, hurrying to get into the school before the late bell rang. Logan chuckled a little to himself, it was only the first day of school, and already people were worried about being late.

"Logan, honey, stay safe alright? Listen to your teachers and do as you're told."

The said raven sighed lightly, before moving his hands in a practiced manner of sign language as he replies. _'I know Mom, don't worry it's only school.'_

She smiled at him before kissing her fingertips and blowing him the kiss, causing Logan to blush in embarrassment as a few students watching him chuckled. _'Mom, really?'_ he asked her, glaring a little as she giggled at him.

"Just go, Logan, or you'll be late."

He nodded a little, before setting off towards the large double doors that was the entrance to his new high school. Diverting his gaze down towards the time table in his left hand, and the small, unhelpful map in his right, he came to the conclusion that he had to find room 105 for home room first.

He looked towards the small map again, yup, no help at all.

Of course, while looking down to the sheets in his hands, Logan hadn't been paying attention to where he had been walking, wincing and being knocked to the ground as three boys charged around the corner straight into him.

Logan lay there for a few seconds, slightly dazed from where his head had connected with the hard floor beneath him, while the shortest of the three boys gasped.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright? I didn't mean to knock you over, sorry!" The male's tan face swam into Logan's limited vision, small canaries still flying around his head. The boy grabbed Logan's arm, hauling him up onto his feet. "I'm Carlos! Sorry for running into you!" Carlos rubbed his head sheepishly, still grinning.

Logan just stared at him, vision finally completely cleared from his fall, an amused smirk now placed on his face. He couldn't help but allow that smirk to grow into a grin as a confused expression crossed upon Carlos's face.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" He questioned, tilting his head slightly to the side curiously. Logan just smiled lightly at him, picked his bag back up and walked past him, chuckling at the other two taller boys' confused expressions. Carlos huffed, his cheeks turning pink with embarrassment. "Fine! I didn't want to know your name anyway!"

Logan stopped walking when a large, warm hand placed itself on his shoulder, pulling him back a little. He turned to face the person who grabbed him, a little surprised to see the tall, blonde boy, who he'd guessed was Carlos's friend, smiling at him.

"I'm Kendall, will you tell me your name?" His voice was calm, but it was obvious he was eager to get Logan to talk. He flicked his head a little to the side, forcing his bangs out the way of his green eyes.

Logan shook his head and tried to pull away, desperate to get to his homeroom. He looked down at the paper to remind himself of the room number as he tried to get out of Kendall's grip. 105, that's right.

Kendall's grip didn't let up, his blonde head leaning over Logan's shoulder and eyeing the timetable. "You're in room 105 for homeroom? Great! Same room as us, we'll lead you there, newbie."

The final boy, still nameless and tall to Logan, broke out into a grin. "We get to show the newbie around school? Awesome! This will do wonders for my 'good guy' image."

Kendall sighed from behind Logan, finally releasing his grip. "James, we're doing this to be nice and make friends, not for our ego and popularity."

James stuck his tongue out, squinting his eyes a little childishly. "Maybe you're doing it for those reasons, but I enjoy being popular thank you very much! Popularity is the first step toward being famous, and then everyone will know the name James Diamond!"

Carlos reaches up and cuffed James around the head, knocking him out of his little daydream. "Earth to James? You there buddy?"

James turned and grinned at the shorter boy. "James Diamond present! Now, let's get to homeroom!" Without missing a beat, James reached over and grabbed Logan's thin wrist, dragging him along through the corridors.

Logan tripped and stumbled over his own feet as he was pulled, trying to memorise the route. A left turn here, then a right, straight on for a little while, then another left, up the stair case, take a left at the top, continue down the corridor. Then, they got to the room with 105 on a plaque on the door.

"Well, Newbie, this is the homeroom where all the magic happens!"

"James calm down, he's new he's probably terrified by you, no wonder he won't talk to us! First Carlos knocks him over then you drag him around." Kendall sighed a little, rubbing his forehead with the tips of his fingers. James just shrugged in response, releasing his grip on Logan's wrist.

Logan quickly pulled away from the insane trio, Carlos still grinning at him excitedly. He pointed to the door lightly, signalling he was just going to go inside, and did so.

Once he entered, the teacher looked up from her desk, smiling when she saw him. "Oh, you must be Logan Mitchell! Come over here, I'll help you understand the map you were given, I understand it can be a little confusing at first." Logan smiled at her gratefully, thankful to have an excuse to get away from the three boys who were now arguing over whom was going to be sitting next to whom this year in homeroom. Due to their little group being an uneven number, and there being two to a desk, one of them would be left out no matter what. They didn't even notice Logan walking over to the teacher and handing her the map.

"Right," she began to explain. "It's basically colour coded. The number of the block is in bold black, here," She pointed to where the bold number 10 was. "This is the block we're in now. The bottom floor is marked with green lines and numbers, telling you where each room is, and the top floor is marked in red lines and numbers. For example," She pointed to where a green box was with the number 101 was. "This is the room directly below us, while this," She pointed to the red lines directly above the room 101, with the 105 written in red. "This is where we are now, you understand?"

Logan nodded happily, taking the map back from her.

She smiled reassuringly at him. "Sit wherever you want and don't be afraid to come to me if you need anything, I know moving schools can be difficult. It seems you made some friends already?" She questioned, pointing to the three boys that had lead him to the room. Logan went to shake his head, but stopped himself. He couldn't just blow the boys off, they had helped him after all, plus they seemed nice enough. He smiled at the homeroom teacher, and went over to the boys.

Carlos looked up as he approached, brown eyes shining with happiness. "James, look, you didn't scare him away!" He sounded genuinely amazed by this fact, causing James to hit him on the back of his head.

"Hey, I'm not that terrifying, just a little...forward!" James defended himself, unable to keep the grin off his face. Kendall, who had been strangely quiet throughout this, moved across a little on his desk, freeing a chair between him and the two other boys.

"You can sit down here if you like, newbie, we don't bite."

Logan nodded a little, taking the chair beside the blonde. He guessed he'd have to get used to the nickname "newbie", since he couldn't correct them with his name and apparently they'd been too busy arguing to hear when the teacher called him earlier before. He didn't mind though if he was perfectly honest, and by some stroke of luck one of the three boys could speak in sign, he'd be even happier.

However, when the other students that belonged to homeroom 105 began piling into the room, Logan changed his mind about trying to talk to the three boys in sign. He didn't want to be treated differently in Minnesota, it had been the whole reason he and his mother had moved.

In his Texan school, people hadn't understood of his disability, mocking him constantly. Logan has used to talk in sign confidently to his few close friends, who understood it, until people caught on to what he was doing. They would mock the language, looking up how to say vulgar words on the internet and using it against him. It got to the point where Logan stopped signing to his friends, growing apart from them due to his reluctance to communicate.

Of course, now Logan had realised he could have easily just wrote on a notepad to them instead of distancing himself completely, but his bullied mind had not processed that at the time, he just wanted the teasing to stop, and for that, the sign and communication had to also.

Kendall, James and Carlos continued chatting around him, not seeming really bothered that Logan wasn't contributing to the conversation. Maybe he could just fit in as the silent one, and then he'd never have to admit to being mute.

Mute, that small, four letter word that had defined his whole life. When people heard that you were mute, they immediately assumed that you were weak and useless, others sometimes assumed that you were deaf also, since sign language was also used by the deaf.

But no, Logan could hear perfectly well thank you very much. There was nothing wrong with his ears, he knew English fluently even if he couldn't speak it, and he also knew French and Sign, meaning he was fluent in 3 languages and very capable by himself.

Being mute didn't make him helpless, and yet again, people didn't seem to realise that. He couldn't talk, big deal, it didn't affect his everyday life an ability to look after himself.

Kendall snapped him out of his mental rant with a shake to the shoulder. "Yo, newbie, you alright? We gotta get going to class, let me see your timetable? You might be with one of us." His voice was calm and structured, he wasn't really expecting an answer, seemingly come to terms with his silence. Logan handed over the sheet of paper, watching at Kendall's green eyes scanned over it. "Looks like you have Math with James first, then English with me. For last lesson, you have Physical Education with Carlos, have fun keeping up with him. For the two lessons in-between, none of us are with you, sorry about that."

Logan just nodded in reply, gasping lightly when James gripped onto his wrist and pulled him out of the chair. This was going to be a long day with these boys.

**Hope you liked it! I haven't gotten this story completely planned out yet, so if anyone has any small plotlines they want me to fit in somewhere to lengthen this story out, feel free to tell me in a review or Pm me! I'll do my best to get it in!**

Also, I'm going to try my best to reply to EVERY review, I'm always really bad with this but I will try my best!

Thank you also to all the people I've been talking to on twitter lately, you guys make my day! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, 12 reviews for the first chapter, 11 of those in the first 24 hours? You people seriously are amazing. I love each and every one of you! As I said before, I don't know the upload schedule for this since I have several projects running right now, This, a collab with swagUpwindowsDOWN which you should definitely check out on her page when it's finished, and two original stories that aren't being uploaded anywhere, Also, I'm really sick right now, so I'm doing all I can!**

Enjoy!

It appeared that Math was in a completely different building to the entrance and their homeroom, James's tight grip pulling him out of a back door onto a large yard with a few seating areas placed on the grass.

"This is the outdoor eating area, Newbie." James informed him, grinning at the boy he held and showing his shiny white teeth. "We don't use it often since it gets cold a lot, though, on the rare warm days it's fun to sit out here."

Logan nodded, showing that he'd heard and understood what James had said, but still stayed silent. James huffed a little, much like Carlos had and pulled his grip away, crossing his arms and staring at the shorter boy, trying to be intimidating.

"Why won't you talk to us, Newbie? Can I at least know your name?"

Logan looked thoughtful for a second, leaning down and pulling a small notepad and pen from his pocket. Flipping it open, Logan scribbled on the blank page, biting his bottom lip as he did. Slowly but surely, he turned the notepad to face James, allowing him to read what it said.

James squinted his eyes a little, leaning over to see the small, fancy handwriting. "Logan Mitchell? That's your name?" Logan nodded in affirmation. "Why couldn't you have just told us that?" Logan shrugged this time and pushed James a little to make him continue walking. James broke into a grin. "Okay okay I'm going!"

Logan allowed himself to smile as he walked with James; maybe this kid wasn't so bad.

The Math classroom was small, only really room for about 15 students inside. As the two boys stepped in, the middle-aged, balding teacher at the front, looked over, and beamed.

"Ah, you must be Logan Mitchell! Come, come and I'll explain to you what we're doing today!"

Logan thought this teacher was well too enthusiastic about Math as the man babbled on about algebra, something that seemed very easy to the young genius.

James took his seat towards the back of the class, watching his new friend and the teacher speak. Logan didn't seem to be talking to the teachers either, however, they weren't getting angry with him or telling him off for ignoring them like they would to any other student. What was with the special treatment?

He huffed for a moment, and then sighed, almost hitting himself in the face. There _had_ to be a reason Logan wouldn't speak to him and the others, a perfectly reasonable explanation for his silence. He and the others just had to find out. Satisfied that Logan was still taking all of the teacher's attention, James pulled out his cell and began texting his two best friends.

'Newbie's name is Logan Mitchell, he wrote it to me, still no words, working on it.'

Happy that the message got the point across, he locked the screen and placed it back in his pocket, seconds before the teacher turned to face them. In the time that the teacher had been explaining things to Logan, the whole, small, class had arrived and seated, the only free space was beside James thankfully.

"Good morning class, we have a new student joining us today, his name is Logan Mitchell and he will be joining us in here until further notice. Please make him feel welcome. Logan, please take a seat next to Mr Diamond, I'm sure you two have met before since you arrived with him."

Logan smiled lightly as he made his way over and sat next to James. A blonde girl sat at the back of the class put her hand up, pouting lightly.

"Yes, Jo? Is there a problem?"

Jo nodded her head a little. "Yes sir, why is it Logan didn't have to introduce himself? We all had to when we joined; you made us write a whole speech for the class about our likes and dislikes!" The class around her chorused in agreement, while mumbling between each other possible explanations.

The teacher sighed lightly. "Well, Jo, you see, that is none of your nor anybody else's business. That information is between me, Logan, and the other teachers, if you want to know, you ask him yourself. Now, let's begin the lesson."

With that said, Jo shrunk back into her chair, a little put down. The teacher, whose name Logan soon learnt was Mr Clement, began teaching them about working out brackets, pretty basic Algebra, but James seemed to be struggling. Logan watched him as he went over a question over and over, mumbling angrily to himself. Leaning over, Logan took out his notepad again and wrote down two basic words.

'**Need help?'** he questioned, looking up at James with his big eyes. James looked shocked for a moment, before nodding and watching Logan as he wrote. '**With working out brackets, you just need to work it out as you go along, and the number just outside the brackets means you times that number by everything inside, such as, here, there's 3(x+2), this means you have to times x by 3, making 3x, then times 3 by 2, making 6, understand?'**

He looked up at James again, hoping what he'd written had made sense. Logan knew he would have been able to explain it much better in sign, but he didn't know if James knew it, and he didn't want the teasing to happen yet again, so he'd have to stick with writing for now. James nodded at him, before turning back to his work and writing down the answer and breaking out into a grin. Logan turned back to his own work sheet, working through the remainder of the questions quickly.

Mr Clement soon began to read out the answers, Logan getting every question right as always. James didn't do as well, getting 15 out of the 20 answers right, but even that was nothing to get upset over.

After a little more work, the bell rang and Logan was once again dragged out with James.

"Dude, thank you so much! I've never understood Math before!"

Logan blushed a little, turning to hide his rosy cheeks; it was hard for him to take compliments easily. He kept his brown eyes locked on the floor where he could keep control of his emotions.

"You have English now with Kendall, right? Just go down this corridor, take a left then go up the stairs, the English room you're in is just there, you should see Kendall there so don't worry about finding the next room. See you later!" James held a hand up to Logan before running off down the corridor, weaving between students as he went.

Logan sighed lightly, went through the directions James gave him a few times in his head, then went to meet Kendall.

-

The boys lunch hour arrived quickly, Kendall, Carlos and James meeting up in the outdoor seating area like normal. It was reasonably warm out considering it was September, so the all grabbed a table and sat around it, pulling out their lunches from their bags.

"So, his name is Logan eh?" Carlos asked through a mouthful of PB+J sandwich.

James sighed lightly. "Carlos, swallow _then_ talk, alright? But yes, his name is Logan. Ken, did you have any luck getting him to talk in English?"

Kendall looked thoughtful for a second before shaking his head. "No, he sat next to me but didn't say a word, he wrote a lot out to me, but didn't physically speak. Miss Lacey didn't pull him up for a single question or make him introduce himself either; I wonder what's going on."

James nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Mr Clement didn't make him introduce himself either. I suggest we begin an operation of sorts." He smirked lightly, the mischievous glint in his eyes letting itself known.

Carlos's eyes lit up, he loved getting 'operations'. They made him feel like a spy or a ninja or something! "Tell me!" He demanded, bouncing in his seat a little in anticipation.

James and Kendall grinned at their friends enthusiasm for the plan. "Right," James began. "I think we should offer to walk Logan home after school, say we do it for all our new friends so we know where they live just in case, then we talk to his mom and see why he won't talk to us. Ideas?"

Kendall frowned slightly. "Seems a bit sneaky to me, like we're going behind his back or something."

James shrugged in reply. "Oh well, he won't talk, we'll find out why. Carlos?"

"I like the idea!" Carlos grinned. "Can we dress up in ninja suits?"

James sighed lightly, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "No, Carlos, don't you think that'd be a little bit suspicious?"

Carlos pouted, but nodded in agreement, moodily going down to eat the pasta salad his Papi had packed for him.

The blonde of the group looked up as he saw a figure approaching, unable to keep the smile from his face. "Logan! Come sit with us." He exclaimed, moving over a little so there was space next to him for Logan to sit comfortably. Logan greeted him with a smile, before taking the space that was made for him.

The conversation for the rest of the lunch hour was kept light, including Logan by asking him questions in which he could nod or shake his head to in response, they didn't bring up their little plan with the genius, knowing that it wouldn't be graciously handled.

Then, around 5 minutes before the lunch hour would end, James broke into a grin, grabbing hold of Logan's shoulders fondly. "Hey, have you realised how much of a genius this kid is? He helped me understand Math! _Math_ guys!" As if it was the most amazing thing someone could do.

Kendall nodded in agreement, pulling Logan from James towards himself. "Yeah, I've noticed, he helped me with my English work, I'd never understood how Haiku's worked until he explained it to me! Now, if only we could hear that wonderful voice of his explain how to write a Haiku properly instead of in writing?" Kendall urged. Well, it was worth a shot.

Logan just blushed, turning his gaze away to face the floor, lip firmly sealed shut. Kendall knew that Logan wasn't going to talk, so just let the matter drop, packing up the rubbish from their lunches and heading off to class.

"Logan, what've you got next?" Carlos questioned, leaning over the slightly taller boy's shoulders to peer at the timetable clutched in his fingers. "Chemistry huh? I'll show you to your room! I have Biology in the room next to yours." He grinned at Logan, his cheeks creasing slightly into little adorable dimples that Logan couldn't help but mirror, his own crescent dimples shining through.

Carefully linking his arm through Logan's, making sure not to be rough and knock the poor new kid over like James kept doing, he began to pull the pale boy through the crowds towards the block where they shared Science.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry this has taken so long! Again, I'm still really sick and his chapter just hasn't wanted to work out, I've literally been up over 36 hours now so any mistakes are completely mine and I'm sorry for them! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favourited so far! It means a lot to me!**

Also, you should really go read mine and swagUPwindowsDOWN's collaboration story on her page :) we're both really proud of it! Please and thank you!

The rest of the day flew quickly without a problem the genius raven quickly getting through his Chemistry lesson without an issue, the advanced elements and compounds that most students struggled with easily clicking together in his mind, the information planting itself deep inside his memory, ready to be drawn out whenever it was needed. Logan had always loved how easily he took in and remembered information, it just made school work so much easier if you remembered everything the teacher had said. Following up from the Chemistry class was Gym which he was sharing with Carlos, and personally, Logan didn't know it was possible to have that much energy in the last lesson of the day. The Latino boy had run around the Gym hall at least 5 times before breaking a sweat, the whole time giggling and grinning with excitement, then after that "warm up", he'd played two games of basket ball! Carlos himself wasn't much taller than Logan, but he could surely jump high enough to reach the hoop easily! Logan wasn't the best at Gym, there weren't really any facts to learn and memorize just natural sporting ability, which Logan didn't really possess in most sports.

Before Logan knew it, the lesson had drawn to a close, the coach telling them to go and get changed ready to go home. Carlos happily hooked his hand around Logan's pale upper arm, dragging him easily into the changing rooms; the smug grin was still planted on his face, unrelenting.

"Yo, Logan, there's a tradition in our little group of friends that whenever we meet a new friend, we have to walk home with them! It's just so we know where you live if there's ever an emergency! Is that alright?" Carlos grinned at him, the dimples once again shining through in little crescent moons. His eyes were shimmering gently with excitement, waiting impatiently for Logan's reply.

Logan gently went over the thought in his head; nothing could really go wrong with just showing them where he lived, right? It's what friends did, plus if there was ever a problem, of course they'd be able to come to him for help. So, not seeing any major flaw in the plans, he nodded in agreement with Carlos's request, unable to help but smile as the Latino's face lit up.

"Awesome! Meet you by that table we sat on at lunch once you're changed? Great!" And with that, Carlos ran out without really giving Logan a chance to process what had just happened. When had Carlos got changed, and how quickly was he able to do it? Logan shook his head fondly, he'd only known the small group of friends, but he'd already come to the conclusion that he'd never understand the doe-eyed Latino who had knocked him down in the hallway.

Picking up his discarded clothes, Logan slowly began to change, being careful not to irritate his skin with the rough fabric his mother had packed for his sports clothing as he pulled off the shirt, replacing it with his regular tee. Deep voices from around the corner pulled Logan out from his concentration, leaving his trousers slightly unbuttoned as he strained to listen, dropping all thoughts of finishing getting changed once he's heard his new nickname mentioned.

"So, that newbie looks like a geek to me, I was thinking; since he doesn't talk, maybe we could...try and make him scream instead, sound like a plan?" Logan could tell by the older boy's tone that his mouth was set into a smirk; this couldn't be good, not at all. Logan quickly focused on this clothing again, completely fastening the button as he tried to hurry, shoving the itchy rough fabric of his kit back into the bag he'd carried it in. While pulling on his sneakers, Logan's trained eyes quickly scanned the changing rooms, searching for an escape route before anything bad could happen to him, he could already hear the big guys' heavy footsteps approaching.

But, unfortunately, Logan was too late; he'd taken too much time.

Two large boys in which Logan had just shared Gym with rounded the corner, their small beady eyes focused on Logan's small, trembling form.

"Hey, Newbie, you going to talk to us? Beg us not to hurt you?" He scoffed a little at his own joke, turning to his friend when Logan stayed silent. "Get him." The two simple words struck fear deep inside Logan's heart, paralyzing his body so he couldn't run. The quieter one of the two boys grabbed Logan's arms, pulling the limbs painfully behind his back and harshly planting his foot against the lower part of the raven's spine, sending bolts of pain charging through his small body. He struggled, trying to get away, opening his mouth and trying to scream for help, cry out in pain, any sound that he could force himself to make that could attract help, but as always, no sound happened, Logan was left struggling like a fish out of water as the taller boy punched in harshly in the stomach, chest and face, pounding him into the floor.

Logan's struggles began to cease, his mind slowly blurring and darkening. He felt as though he was underwater, vision swimming in and out of focus as fists continued to collide with his broken body. He was slowly slipping from awareness, that much was clear for the genius as he lay on the cold tiles, slowly becoming numb to the pain the large beefy boys were bringing him.

"Hey, Logan you were taking a while so Carlos sent me to come check you we-What are you two doing?! Logan!"

Logan recognised that voice through his half conscious haze. It was one of his new friends, right? Yes, that was right, the blonde one. Ken...something. Logan's brain refused to focus, but somewhere in his dazed state he'd noticed that the harsh pounding on his fragile bones has ceased, his friend must have made that happen. Somewhere he stashed a mental post-it note to thank the blonde boy when he was more conscious and could actually see the boy in question.

-

After that, Logan guessed he'd completely blacked out, because next thing he knew, a cold wet towel was gently being pressed against his face and neck, the cool water was soothing, gently drawing him back into consciousness in a much calmer way than just a slap in the face would be.

"Wow, they got him good didn't they? You think he's alright?"

"Shhh, Carlos, I think he's waking up!"

Taking this as his cue, Logan slowly began to try and open his aching eyes, unable to ignore the horrible pounding in the base of his skull. In front of his eyes swam three worried faces, Kendall's was in the centre, staring deep into his eyes with his own green ones.

"Are you alright, Logan? I found those two brutes hitting you pretty hard, by the time I got them off you; you were completely out of it." He smiled gently at Logan, the smile growing and a happy gleam shimmering in his eyes when the genius nodded in affirmation that he was alright.

James gripped Logan's right arm while Carlos took the left, both of them heaving Logan to his feet and supporting him as his knees buckled for a second. Logan winces lightly as the world swam in front of his eyes once more, a slight fear panging in his heart that he would pass out again in front of all of his new friends. Feeling Kendall's warm, steadying grasp on his arms, joining James's and Carlos's grips was just what was needed to slowly bring him out of the daze he'd fallen into, gently shaking his head from side to side to clear the mist from his brain.

"You good to go? You still need to show us where you live! Don't think a little beating from the big kids will get you out of it!" James winked at him, grinning madly as the boys helped him walk out of the bathrooms in which he'd woken in, and out of the school gates. About half a block later, Logan was finally feeling steady enough to walk alone, leading the boys down winding roads and alleyways on the way to his home.

Logan's house was a pretty cottage that stood alone in front of a large field surrounded by trees and a lake, it was very scenic and calm, and the home in which Logan lived seemingly reflecting his personality perfectly.

The three boys stared in awe at the small innocent cottage; it looked like something out of a story book! Logan turned to them and waved slightly before entering the house.

Carlos, James and Kendall hung around for a few minutes, making sure they couldn't really be seen from the door or windows, before they slowly made their way to the front door, Kendall cleared his throat and tapped on the wood a few times with his knuckles.

The wait was excruciating, the boys praying it wasn't Logan who answered and was a family member instead, thankfully, the boys got their wish as a middle aged woman answered the door, looking at the three teenagers who stood on the doorstep in shock.

"Can I help you boys?" She asked lightly, trying to keep the worry from her voice. They hadn't lived there long, she didn't want to have neighbour troubles already.

"Erm, Mrs Mitchell, right?" Kendall asked her, feeling a little nervous and shy, but they had to do it, get to the bottom of their riddle named Logan.

"Its Ms Mitchell, but yes, are you friends of Logan's? He's upstairs doing homework right now, but if you come back later..."

James cut her off as politely as he could. "Sorry, Ms Mitchell, but we're not here to see Logan, we just want to ask, is there a reason Logan won't speak to us? We've tried everything but he's stayed completely silent all day."

Ms Mitchell looked sympathetic for a moment. "Oh dears, he didn't let you know?"

Carlos let a flash of confusion grace his face. "Let us know what?"

She sighed lightly. "Logan can't talk, he's a mute."

Well, that explained a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry this chapter has taken so long to come out and the fact its so short! It just really didn't want to come together at all, it's driven me up the wall! Also, I go back to school tomorrow and it's my last year so I have to concentrate on my studies more than writing, I'll still be updating! I just can't promise a set schedule, I hope you guys understand! Enjoy the chapter!**

Rain crashed over the state of Minnesota, chilled rains smothering the life and heat out of everything as lightning flashed in the distance behind a blanket of trees. Large puddles formed on the ground, making it muddy and filthy beneath the young teenager's feet, the cobbled pathways becoming slippery and darkened by the pounding water.

Logan ran through the empty streets, eyes shadowed by his soaking bangs that now hung in front of the brown orbs. His rubber soled sneakers hit one of the puddles, causing droplets of water to be sent flying up and coating his trouser legs, the cold water soaking into his skin. Not that it really made a difference since Logan was soaked to the bone anyway from the harsh weather. Salty trails of water drifted down his pale face, but got washed away by the rain just as quickly, even Mother Nature hated to see the boy cry.

The sky rumbled loudly as thunder made its presence known, the loud distraction causing Logan to lose his footing on the soaking concrete, painfully falling down flat on his back. The abused skin and bone began to scream with pain, refusing every moment Logan tried to make as he attempted to stand back up. Fresh tears of bitterness filled his eyes, he couldn't even cry out for help. So, he simply lay on the ground, allowing the freezing rain to pound onto his aching body, feeling the numbness spread until his back no longer hurt.

He smiled lightly to himself, still feeling slightly bitter at the fact he couldn't get help, but maybe, just maybe, lying here wasn't so bad. His back no longer hurt after all, his once aching limbs slowly becoming dead to the world as cold swept through them, turning his fingers a pale blue. Black dots were beginning to dance in front of Logan's vision, only a few at first, but they soon began to multiply until he could no longer see the dark gray, cloud infested sky that the damned cold rain had been falling from, all he could see was darkness. His mind was beginning to drift, struggling to even come up with a small, coherent thought, all Logan wanted now was warmth.

His wish was soon granted as the darkness finally overtook his mind, throwing Logan Mitchell into the blissful, warm unconsciousness.

-

James, Kendall and Carlos sat in a circle in the centre of the carpet that covered the floor of Kendall's bedroom, the two taller boys watching in awe as Carlos's hands danced in front of them.

"That means 'How are you?', understand?" Carlos asked, the happy grin never leaving his face. He was attempting to teach his two friends some simple sign language so they'd be able to communicate with Logan, or at least understand what he was trying to say. Carlos was glad he'd learnt it when his youngest sister was born into the family with damaged ears, she wasn't completely deaf, but was definitely hard of hearing, which meant all of the family quickly began to take up sign language. Carlos had picked it up quickly at the time, and loved talking to his sister in it while around his friends since they were always so clueless. He knew by teaching the two how to sign, it was kind of defeating the purpose of the silent conversations to confuse them, but Logan was more important.

James and Kendall looked back at Carlos, completely clueless expressions on their face. They hadn't really been paying attention to the exact movements that Carlos had been making, only staring at the way he seemed to go through them so fluently.

Carlos sighed, smacking his face with the palm of his hand, slightly irritated with the short attention span his friends had seemed to develop in the past hour or so. Was this really how irritating he was all the time? Carlos made a mental note to change that, especially when the other boys were trying to teach him something that could help him make friends!

"I'll take that as a no, then. How about I just teach you the basic alphabet for now? Then you can ask him just to spell words out for you and hopefully you'll be able to follow what he's saying." Carlos tried to keep the bitterness and irritation out of his tone, but apparently he hadn't succeeded as the two taller boys looked down in shame.

"Sorry, Carlos! But learning a whole new language in a night is hard!" Kendall complained, pouting like a child to prove his point. Carlos couldn't help but break into a grin as James followed his friend's actions, even crossing his arms tightly to his chest in protest.

"Yeah yeah, just try and pay attention alright?" Carlos repeated the action he had done previously, watching proudly as the two friends copied. It wasn't as fluid as Carlos's motions, the boys still getting used to the movements meaning words, but they would be understood if they'd tried to talk to a deaf person.

However, it didn't take long for a loud crash of thunder to interrupt their little teaching session. The boys had been ignoring the rain smashing against Kendall's bedroom window for quite a while now, but the first loud bout of thunder had caused them to jump. Staring out the window, James smiled, watching the rain soak the streets and the sky light up with small bolts of lightning. Rumbles of thunder continued to echo through the house, but it didn't bother the tall brunette. He had always loved the rain, the feel of it soaking him to the core, flattening his hair and hydrating his skin always been calming and peaceful for the boy. The frizzy hair afterwards, James didn't appreciate at all, but the initial rain storm was always welcomed.

However, James's hazel eyes focused on a small huddled figure in the distance. He couldn't work it out for sure due to the sheets of rain obstructing his vision, but it appeared to be a boy, maybe slightly younger than themselves, flat on his back and huddled in pain. He wasn't moving.

Squinting his eyes a little and leaning forward, James struggled to get a better look at the silhouette, he didn't want to worry his other friends and make them all run out into the storm if it was just a bag of garbage. But once his vision focused more, James's heart leapt into his throat.

He recognised that figure, there was no doubt in his mind now over who that figure was.

"Guys, we have to go out, _now._" James said urgently, reaching over for his jacket. Carlos and Kendall looked up at him curiously, their mouths full of cookies that Mrs Knight had brought up for them.

"Why?" Carlos asked through a mouthful of buttery, chocolaty goodness. "It's warm, James! I know you like rain but I wanna stay dry for once!"

James growled in annoyance as Kendall nodded, agreeing with Carlos's point.

"You two don't understand!" James exclaimed, stomping his foot on the ground. "I saw him! Logan's out there in the rain! He isn't moving! Come on!" James then darted over to Kendall's bedroom door.

Kendall and Carlos instantly dropped the cookies they were holding, fear filling their hearts as they quickly stood and pulled on the closest jackets they could find, not really minding if they actually belonged to them or not. They'd been friends for way too long to have not shared clothes every once in a while after all.

They left Kendall's cozy, warm home without hesitation, heading out into the freezing rain fall to where James had seen the figure. As they approached the still silhouette, Kendall let out a small gasp at what lay in front of them, dropping to his knees beside the soaked figure.

Below Logan's motionless body lay a small puddle of blood, being made much larger by the rainwater that merged with the crimson liquid.

**Ahahaha Cliffhanger!**

As I said above, I start school tomorrow, but I'll try and get the next chapter written and out when I can :) As always, if anyone wants to get a plot line in this, feel free to tell me! You'll get credited!

Vote time!

What should be the main pairing of this fiction? Lomille will be starting it off, but that's a plot line I'm not willing to reveal yet! So you people need to vote for Kogan, Cargan or Jagan! I'm fine with all three, and it WILL be romantic between the couple chosen, but it will be mainly fluff so don't worry too much :)

Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Posted in just under a week, not too bad eh? Thanks again to all of the reviews, alerts and favourites, they all mean so much to me! I know I say that every time but its true! This story probably wouldn't have got this far if no-one liked it and encouraged me to write!**

I keep bringing this up, but me and swagUPwindowsDOWN have been writing a BTR Collab together! It's called Heaven Help Me and I honestly love it so much! We have worked so hard on it so after reading this if you could please check it out it would mean a lot to both of us! Enjoy the chapter!

James cried out in shock as he approached Logan's still body, frantically dropping to his knees beside Kendall and allowing the horrible liquid to soak into the fabric of his jeans. Reaching out a shaking hand, the tall brunette gently rested it on Logan's shoulder, shaking it gently.

"L-Logan? Logan can you hear me? Move if you can hear me?" The three boys held their breath in anticipation, completely unaware of the storm that raged around them, soaking the poor friends to the bone. But, all that mattered was the hurt boy in front of them.

"Logan, please? Can you hear us..?" Kendall pleaded, reaching over and clutching Logan's pale, frozen hand in desperation, squeezing lightly to try and wake him.

After what felt like an eternity, Logan flinched lightly, his lips parting to take in a small gasp of air, shuddering slightly as the chilled, damp air hit the back of his throat. His cocoa eyes opened slowly, but they were unfocused and clouded, slowly tracing over the three worried boys that leaned over him.

"Logie?" Carlos asked softly. "Are you alright?" He finally kneeled down in the puddles beside Kendall and James, reaching out to touch Logan's cold face, just for the slight reassurance that they were there to help. The confused brown eyes flickered to Carlos's olive face, slowly taking in the features. Carlos could almost see the gears turning in his mind, trying to conjure up a name to go with the face he was seeing.

Then, before any of them had a chance to try and get clearer reactions from the soaked and hurt teenager lying on the gravel, Logan's beautiful eyes began to slide shut once more. Fear leapt into the throat of the blonde member of the group, who quickly leant down and grabbed Logan's shoulders, shaking them roughly.

"No, Logan! Stay awake!" Kendall begged, giving Logan's small shoulders one last harsh shake as the drooping lids refused to co-operate, closing completely within milliseconds.

"K-Kendall," James began, pulling out his cell phone from his soaked pocket. "We gotta call an ambulance, he's bleeding! A-and stop shaking him, you'll aggravate the wound!" James ordered, although his words were stuttered through the rain and the chilled fear that settled deep in his heart. Secretly, James was glad for his mother having dug all of the first aid knowledge to his brain only a few years into his life, if she hadn't after all, James probably wouldn't know what to do and would be panicking just as much as Kendall was.

Kendall nodded weakly, a broken expression showing on his paled face. How long had Logan been lying out there, alone and cold in the pouring rain while they were warm and snug inside? Minutes? Hours? Kendall didn't know, but he felt absolutely horrible inside. Of course, there was no way to know that Logan had been out there, even if he had been so close to Kendall's own home, but the blonde couldn't help but allow guilt to fill his soul. What if James hadn't gone and looked out of the window? What would have happened to Logan? Distantly, Kendall heard his tall brunette friend talking on the phone to the emergency services, listing off their location and explaining Logan's condition. But his mind was in too much of a twist to really register what was happening.

Kendall reached forward with shaking fingers, gently stroking the faint blue-white skin that covered Logan's face, trying to create some warmth on the frozen skin that lay ahead of him.

"Logan," he whispered gently, moving the fingers from the small stroke into a gentle tap on his cheek, leaning over slightly to shield him from the rain that pounded from above. "Loges, please, wake up again? You're scaring me."

But Logan's face remained still and passive, unbeknown to the worry and panic his slumber was causing the three friends. _Oh Logan, _Kendall thought to himself. _What's happened to you?_

-

It was only 5 short minutes later than the ambulance arrived for Logan, the paramedics running over and shooing the three best friends away from Logan as the kneeled beside him to begin the assessment and first aid.

"Boys, do you know what happened?" The male paramedic questioned as he and his female colleague gently lifted Logan up onto a stretcher.

James shook his head lightly, holding onto Carlos's trembling form. "No, sorry, I just looked out of Kendall's bedroom window and saw him. He woke for a few seconds but didn't seem to be completely aware of us. Will he be alright?"

The paramedic nodded lightly, turning to smile at the three terrified boys. "I believe he'll be fine, don't worry. We won't know for sure until he's completely checked over at the hospital, but they'll look after him."

Kendall piped up, having been silent since Logan had passed out again and hadn't woken to his pleas. "Where's the blood come from? Are you sure he's alright?" His face was still pastel white with worry and fear, they hadn't known Logan long, but a friend was a friend, and they were all meant to look out for each other no matter the consequences.

The man sighed a little, rubbing his forehead to ward off the oncoming headache. "Like I said, I believe he'll be fine. The blood was from when Logan fell, it appears he landed on a shard of glass that embedded itself deep in his back. He's a lucky boy that it didn't hit his spine, only skin and flesh. The doctors will get it out when we get to the hospital, alright?"

Kendall nodded, getting the feeling that he and the others needed to stop asking questions for a while and allow the ambulance to take their unconscious friend away for help. The two paramedics pulled Logan into the back via the stretcher he'd been placed on, the doors closing behind them. Seconds later, the sirens started flashing as the ambulance began driving away, speeding off to get Logan to the hospital and leaving Carlos, James and Kendall stood, worried and scared in the pounding rain, Logan's diluted blood still soaking slowly into their shoes.

-

It took a full hour for Kendall and his two friends to race back home and get in contact with his mother, ask her to come home, wait and get a lift from her to the hospital. The three were still soaking wet, Kendall's yellowish hair plastered thickly down to his scalp and forehead, whereas James had tried to dry his while they were waiting for Mrs Knight and had now completely frizzed up, and Carlos had just left his short hair to dry itself, the small drips and drops of water not bothering him too badly at all.

Right now, however, the boys were in the waiting room, doing exactly what the name suggested, waiting for news on their newest friend.

James sat on the hard plastic chairs, staring blankly forward at the white wall and seemingly lost in his thoughts. Every now and again, he'd raise his hand and roughly pull the long tan fingers through his fizzy hair, messing it up more and sighing deeply, before going back to his staring. His pants were stained a pink-red on the normal blue denim, having not yet gotten around to getting changed from the clothes that were stained with Logan's blood.

Kendall's trousers were the same, slightly stained with blood as he paced back and forth constantly, arms crossed over his chest and his brow furrowed with worry. He'd had several angry outbursts already, snapping at everyone he passed. All the poor people had to do was look at him and he'd bite their heads off, Kendall had even snapped at Katie, his mother, James and Carlos for various things such as his mother driving too slow, Katie talking too much and James and Carlos "not caring" for Logan, when they very obviously did. But they all forgave him, when one of the friends were hurt, Kendall always took it the hardest, and snapping was just one of the ways he dealt with his feelings of worry.

Carlos had begun dozing and falling asleep not long after they had all arrived in the hospital waiting room, his head resting gently on James's strong shoulder as his heavy eyelids drooped and reopened constantly. The stress and fear of the previous events had exhausted his innocent mind, but Carlos refused to let himself fall sleep just for the pure fact that he didn't want to miss any news on Logan.

It felt like decades to the boys before the brunette Doctor came out to greet them, calling out Logan's name to grab their attention. Kendall rushed over to the white-coated man, bouncing lightly from foot to foot in anticipation, whereas James had to shake Carlos a little and help the sleepy teenager walk over.

"Are you three boys here for Logan Mitchell? Is there a parent with you?"

Kendall shook his head. "No, it's late and my mother took my little sister home. We can't get hold of Logan's mother either. Can you please just take us to him? He's our friend."

The doctor looked slightly taken back at the harshness of Kendall's tone, nodding a little. "Sure, but I'll need to talk to an adult at some point before Mr Mitchell is released."

"Yes yes that's fine, just take us to him." Kendall's tone was once again bitter and harsh, his emerald eyes sending shooting glares to the poor doctor who nodded and began walking, looking down at his wooden clipboard as he did so.

"Logan is suffering from a moderate severity of hypothermia as well as a deep cut in his back, we would definitely like to keep him in for the rest of tonight and possibly tomorrow night as well. Either way, we cannot release him without a parental figure here, I hope you understand."

The Doctor's words got ignored by the three boys, the smallest struggling not to fall asleep while walking, James too worried about what they'd be walking in to see and Kendall simply not caring what the doctor had to say when he should already be in with his new friend.

Soon, they found themselves being lead through a door into a small hospital room, everything seemed so bright due to the white walls, floor, ceiling and bed covers. However, it was the figure lying in the bed that was in the main focus.

Logan looked incredibly small and frail in the bed, his skin pale yet slightly flushed over the cheeks and nose and eyes half open, sleepy and disorientated.

"Logan? How are you feeling?" Kendall asked gently, the venom that had previously been in his tone seeming to have vanished while approaching the injured boy ahead of them. It was then that Logan's eyes snapped open, his head turning quickly to face them while a look of pure shock spread over his features. "Loges? Are you alright?" Kendall asked again, concern creeping into the words.

Logan nodded numbly, still watching the three boys in a state of shock. What were they doing there? Why would they care what happened to him? Logan vaguely remembered Kendall talking to him while he was swimming out of consciousness out in the rain, but before the group had walked in, Logan had believed it simply to be a dream, a lovely dream where he had friends that cared for him, no matter his physical disabilities.

Carlos, although still half asleep and feeling a little out of it, could clearly see the torment and confusion in Logan's intense expression, the brown eyes that were just a few shades lighter his own scanning the group, almost trying to find a hint that they were there to hurt him or were going to turn their back on his state of need. He began to approach the injured boy, taking a deep breath before beginning to move his hands in the familiar motion of Sign Language to him. Logan's eyes widened even further as he watched Carlos communicating with him in such a familiar, yet unfamiliar manner. He wasn't used to people talking to him like this, no-one tended to care enough.

_'Logan? We won't hurt you, you know. We're here to help. We're friends. You know that right?'_ Carlos asked silently, his dark eyes pleading with Logan to trust him, to trust all of them enough to open up.

Logan quickly began to push himself up into a sitting position, face twisting in pain as his deep wound pulled and wrenched with his movements. The doctor hurried over, speaking slowly to Logan as he pushed the boy back down into a lying position. He continued to talk to Logan in a slow, dull tone as if the boy was stupid, this fact enraging Kendall.

"Excuse me, Doctor," Kendall began sarcastically. "If you don't mind, Logan is Mute, not deaf or stupid, so I'd appreciate it if you'd talk to my friend like he was normal, not like he was 6 years old."

Logan stared up at Kendall with amazement. The blonde boy had stood up for him against a doctor? He wasn't used to that sort of treatment; even his mother sometimes treated him like he was stupid and unable to do anything. Kendall noticed Logan's gaze on him and smiled gently in reassurance. Maybe these boys were going to help him a lot.

The doctor huffed slightly at being spoken to in such a manner. "Fine then, I'll leave you guys alone to talk things over." Then he left, closing the door behind him.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, the four boys looking at each other, waiting for someone to make a move. Then, slowly and with caution, Logan raised his hands and began to speak.

_'You know sign language, Carlos?' _He asked, almost apprehensively with the way his hands were quivering. Carlos smiled a little and nodded.

_'Yeah, my youngest sister was born deaf so my family learnt it to communicate with her.'_

Logan nodded and stared at the floor for a few seconds, before continuing the silent conversation. _'What about the other two?'_

'James and Kendall don't know it very well, but I'm teaching them and they're willing to learn. We all want to be your friend, Logan; you just need to trust us.'

Logan blushed, hiding his red cheeks behind his hands as he replied. _'Tell them thank you for me.'_

Carlos grinned, turning to the two, tall boys that stood a little behind them. "Logan says thank you, for being willing to learn."

Kendall and James adopted Carlos's grin, directing it friendly at Logan. But Kendall's quickly dropped.

"Logan, you need to tell us why you were out in the rain so late? Why was no-one with you?" The blonde asked, walking over to the boy's bed and sitting on the edge.

Logan blanched a pale white, staring at his blankets for a second as crystal tears gathered in the chocolate eyes. Without even needing to look at the exact location, Logan reached over and grabbed a small notebook and pen, put it on his lap, and began to write.

**EDIT: Had to change a little bit in the beginning of the story! Thank you so much to CelestialSonata7 for pointing it out! I got two timelines crossed in my head from this story and the Collaboration I've been doing! I'm so sorry for the mess up!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry about how long this chapter has taken, been completely swamped with coursework and exam revision for school! Its taking over my life! Hope you like this chapter! Thank you so much to **_**Love Sparkle**_** who gave me an amazing idea for this story! Part of it is included in the end of this chapter, and it will be reoccurring for a while!**

Also, I have a little bit of news, good or bad, depends how you take it. But wait until the end of this chapter to find out!

Kendall, James and Carlos waited impatiently, toes tapping against the tiled floor in anticipation. Logan scribbled feverishly against the note pad that he held, slight pain obvious in his face as his fingers twisted and cramped from the pressure he was placing on the thin biro. But Logan was determined to continue writing, even as thick tears flooded his brown eyes and began to overflow.

Kendall leaned over a little, carefully rubbing his hand up and down Logan's back in a small form of comfort. Logan looked up at Kendall with wide eyes, having jumped slightly from the sudden contact but relaxed when Kendall gave him a reassuring smile.

"Go ahead, Logan, we can help you through anything. That's what friends do, right?" Kendall asked, breaking out into a large grin when Logan nodded in agreement and handed his notepad over to James, who had continued tapping his foot nervously.

James looked down at the spiral notepad, scanning his hazel eyes over the lined pieces of paper. Clearing his throat gently, James began to read the scrawled words out loud.

"Logan wrote, 'My mother and I had an argument, we both said thing's we'll grow to regret.'" James said slowly, and then looked up from the pad to Logan with a confused expression. "What was the argument about? I thought you and your mother were close?"

Logan looked thoughtful for a second, brow furrowing as the thoughts rushed through his head. Then, he reached forward, outstretching his fingers to ask for the note pad back. Just as James was about to hand the small spiral pad back, Carlos stopped him, smiling gently at the pale boy on the bed.

"If you want, Logan, you can tell me in Sign what happened and I'll translate it? It might be easier on your hand; you're going to cramp it up if you keep holding the pen that tightly." Logan once again looked thoughtful, then slowly nodded, sitting up further to be able to use his hands clearly.

He began to move his hands in a mesmerizing pattern, smiling a little as he silently poured his heart out to Carlos, explaining all the feelings and worries he had which he wouldn't have been able to get across properly on paper.

Carlos's heart went out to the little pale brunette who slowly lowered his hands. "Logan had a fight with his mother because she told us that he was mute. He said that he was terrified that, by her telling us what's wrong with him, that he'd lose us as friends..." Carlos gave Logan a sympathetic look, trying to tell him through expressive eyes that his thoughts were wrong. "He says he went out into the rain to escape the shouts once his father had gotten involved in the argument, he hates shouting, and then he just fell and couldn't get up."

James and Kendall looked towards the white skinned boy who cuddled up closer into his pure sheets, his cheeks flushing red in embarrassment at the looks they gave him.

"You really think we'd do that to you, Logan?" James asked gently, hurt shining through in his tone of voice.

Logan shrugged lightly, sinking further down into his sheets and pillows.

"We wouldn't, Logan. So what if you don't speak? It isn't your fault, you can't help it and it doesn't define you! You're still Logan, you still have a personality and everything! You're still you!" Kendall exclaimed, stepping forward a little as he allowed the words to spill from his mouth. "No matter what disabilities you have, no matter how much you look down on us right now, I know that in the future you're going to be really good friends with us! You just gotta give us a chance! We'll never hurt you, Logan, I promise you that much."

Logan stared up into the blonde boy's eyes, his own brown orbs shimmering slightly as tears rose to the surface and began to spill over, leaving silvery, clean tracks on his grubby face. Slowly but surely, Logan nodded his head , shaking slightly with the shock of Kendall's words, amazed how they'd seemed to have come from the heart. But it wasn't long before his weeping eyes were beginning to droop, slowly drifting closed as his body began to fall slack on the hard hospital bed, relaxing into a more comfortable position as his body began to mend itself while he rested.

Kendall smiled lightly once he heard the soft snores escaping their new friend's mouth, sighing as his small, battered body sank deeper into the mattress, cuddling down into the thin sheets that surrounded him. "He's fallen asleep." Kendall told the remaining two boys in the room.

"He probably needs the rest if he's stressed, so I don't really blame him." James stated, before sitting on the floor quietly, pulling Carlos down to sit beside him as Kendall took the chair beside Logan's bed.

-

_Darkness, suffocating darkness that soaked through every pore of Logan's body. It surrounded him, sucked him in to its vortex while drawing the life from his weakening body._

A little ahead of where the pale boy lay, two men muttered between each other. One was large, muscular with a thick coating of stubble stretched across his jaw, while his companion was much smaller, lanky and pale. The smaller one gripped a single pistol in his right hand, the barrel pointed towards Logan's still form.

"What should we do? He saw everything!" The small man exclaimed, his right hand shaking slightly in fear and dread. Behind the two men, towards the end of the dead-end alleyway, lay a woman, her dark brown eyes still open with the deathly stillness of the realm in which her soul had been taken.

"Just shoot the damn kid! Get it over with, before he screams and attracts attention!" The beefy man told him, clutching a thin wooden plank which he'd just attacked the young boy with. Logan couldn't have been more than 3 years old as he lay in front of them, fresh, ruby blood trickling from a wound on his scalp.

The barrel continued to shake lightly, pointed directly towards the young boy's rib cage. The long, thin face of the smaller man twisted with regret, splatters of blood covering his left cheek as the light, sky blue eyes glared with a psychotic glint. His skinny fingers cocked the gun, lips turning up into a cruel grin.

_**Bang.**_

**How was that? I'm sorry with how short it is! Had some very bad writers block with this!**

Now for the news..

This year, I'm going to be doing NaNoWriMo in November, which is basically writing a completely new story from fresh, with at least 50,000 words, in the 30 days of November. So, therefore, I will not have time to update this story considering I have to write 2000 words a day to meet the deadline, as well as school, homework, Violin practice, a social life and other things! I will try to update again before it starts, but October is going to be all planning for November for me, but I promise to try my hardest for you guys!


End file.
